1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective structure and electronic device using the same and the manufacturing method thereof, and in particular to a protective structure with a foamable material to improve seal performance and electronic device using the same and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices deployed in harsh conditions should meet some requirements, such as offering protection against water immersion and being compatible in low-temperature environments, etc. For a non-waterproofing interphone or an interphone that provides a poor air-tight seal, for example, damage can be caused by being dropped into water. Alternatively, if the interphone is used in a low-temperature environment, such as in an ice warehouse, the low temperature may also damage the functioning interphone.
While most manufacturers try to solve the aforementioned problems by positioning a sealing ring between the housing shells of the electronic device, the resultant waterproofing and airtightness are not stable and may be affected by the cross-sectional shape and the compression ratio of the sealing ring. Additionally, water may penetrate into the electronic device through a slit formed between the sealing ring and the housing shells, which causes a decrease in the reliability of the components of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is a great need for a protective structure to provide protection for components disposed an electronic device. For example, as mobile-communication technology is rapidly developing, a protective structure may be desired for a portable electronic device such as a cell phone, to provide waterproof, dustproof, and airtight functionality.